Frank Davies
'Frank Davies '(born 8 September, 1983) is an experienced Kemburger footballer for Wolsey Athletic as a midfielder or winger. He is known for his strength, and his incredible passing techniques. Davies has formerly played for several football clubs, including Battery FC, Brunanter Mediterranean FC and Spanish giants FC Barcelona, as a backup to the first team. Biography Early years Frank Davies was born on 8 September, 1983 in Southampton, England. Despite this, his family moved to Kemburg City, the capital of Kemburg when Frank was just two years of age. He was introduced to football at the age of 5, and grew up as a supporter of Tattington Road F.C.. He was more interested in the English league, and occasionally made the journey to England to watch Southampton at home matches. The Davies family eventually sold their apartment in Kemburg City, to move to Batterton, close to Battery FC's home stadium. After being spotted by scouts of Battery FC, at just twelve years of age, and signed a youth contract with the club. Battery FC Davies started his career as a regular footballer for Battery FC by the age of 21. He started to quickly dominate the league with his passing techniques, and was often compared to English midfielder Frank Lampard, who often did the same. Topping the Kemburger assist tables, many clubs were interested in securing his services. Clubs from the Mediterranean including Greek giant Olympiacos attempted to sign him, but it was reported that in July 2006, Davies had signed for the famous Brunanter club, Mediterranean FC for a fee of £4.8 million. Mediterranean FC Davies quickly began to repeat his performances at Battery over in the Brunanter league, topping both the Assists chart and the Goals created chart. He began to be labelled as one of the superstars of Europe, and had a fan base in both Brunant, and Kemburg. After learning about his history, English club Southampton FC were interested in signing him, but no formal offer was made, according to Mediterranean FC. Spanish giants FC Barcelona then signed Davies for a fee of $12 million, after a shock $10 million bid was still rejected for him. FC Barcelona Frank Davies signed for FC Barcelona for a hefty fee of around $12 million, in the September of 2009, which surprised the football world. He became one of the first Kemburgers to play for a major European club, and the first to play for one of three Spanish giants (Barcelona, Real Madrid, Atletico Madrid). He was assigned the shirt number 12, which had been his number for many years. Davies made his debut against Sporting Gijon, assisting the goal by Seydou Keita. He finished the 2009-10 season at Barcelona with a solid record, assisting 8 of Barcelona's goals. He had many further solid seasons with the Spanish giants, however fell through the ranks, dropping to a rotation, and by the 2013-14 season, became a backup to the first team, with the likes of Cesc Fabregas, Xavi, and Andres Iniesta often playing in the Central Midfielder role instead. Kemburger club Wolsey Athletic made an £8 million bid for Davies in the January of 2014, which was quickly accepted. Wolsey Athletic In the 2013-14 season, following the takeover by Russian businessman and owner of AS Monaco, Dmitry Rybolovlev, Frank Davies was signed for Wolsey Athletic for a fee of £8 million, which was thought to hefty for the player's age. He started playing regularly for Wolsey, and stated that Wolsey would be his last club. This worried the supporters, however Davies reassured them that he wouldn't be retiring for at least another 4 years. He scored a hat-trick on his debut game for Wolsey, as they were playing in the smaller Kemburger Second Division. Kemburg national football team The Kemburg national football team has represented the Kemburg national football team at every level, however has represented them the most for the senior side. He has played 76 matches for the senior team, scoring 24 goals in those appearances. Davies scored on his debut for the national team, in a 3-1 victory over African giants, the South Africa national football team. This was the second goal in the match for Kemburg. Over the years, he has become the Vice-Captain for the Kemburg national football team, to experienced Goalkeeper Luke Pellett, playing until 2013. Category:Footballer Category:Person Category:Living person